


In the storm

by LittleGuinea25



Category: Fantastic Beasts Cases from the Wizarding World/Harry Potter
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, humor (maybe), mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: Amelia Morris investigator from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures is relaxing in her old home when she gets an unexpected visit from her partner, Mathilda Grimblehawk. Things escalate quickly.





	1. The visit

The Thunderbird took the left turn deep in the Foggy Mountains. Avoiding trees hidden in the deep mist it landed in its nest, overlooking the barely visible old stone shack. Its roof was made out of bunch of hay. Just like those old Muggle homes from the past.  
The Fantastic Beast looked at the top of the mountains. The furious storm was approaching quickly. Dark clouds covering the already grey sky. 

The window closed gently as the spell hit it. The sound of thunder and heavy rain made the young witch shudder.  
Well, maybe not that young since she was one-hundred and twenty five years old. Although she did look like she was only twenty five. Her family genes worked weird. 

“Accio, mirror” Amelia muttered lazily as she waved her wand. 

The aforementioned object levitated to her hand. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her long black hair disheveled from the nap. Bright green eyes hazed with the little sleep still in her. Her dark skin making her look like a Spanish girl. Even though she was from Wales.

“Wingardium Leviosa” 

The mirror was levitated back to its place on a shelf.

Amelia sighed and stood up, still in her work clothes she had a hard time moving. The long black coat not making it any better. But she was too tired to take them off.  
Making her way to the kitchen she looked at the framed picture standing on the night stand. It showed her “squad” from the Ministry. From the left: Sage Bragnam, a Historian. Myra Curio, an employee of the Muggle Liaison Office. Omar Abasi, Healer from Saint Mungo. Cerberus Langarm, officer from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Gethsemane Prickle, Herbologist and Potioneer. Herself, Amelia Morris. And Mathilda Grimblehawk, investigator from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

Amelia sneered at the picture and hit it with enough force to make it fly through the old room and break on the wall. The glass shattered but paying it no mind she entered the kitchen. Leaning against wooden table, Amelia took a deep breath. She had a reason to hate one of them. Maybe in vain but still.  
Cerberus. As he’s the one who’s trying to seduce Mathilda and make her his. Just because in wild happiness from the found proof Mathilda said she would kiss him. Every idiot alive knew it was said in a high emotions. But of course he took it seriously and been trying to take Mathilda for a round of Butterbeer ever since. But what confused Amelia the most was why Mathilda was taking her with them. Always insisting on sharing her drink with Amelia, laughing cutely at Morris’ lame jokes and cuddling to her whenever she could.  
After all, didn’t Cerberus buy her expensive gifts and all that shit? Writing shitty poetry and all that jazz? Shouldn’t Mathilda stick to him due to this? This was beyond her reach of understanding. But then again, Mathilda did show a huge resistance when it came to her family vacation. Even Gethsemane noticed Grimblehawk’s indecision. Mathilda claimed she was uncertain how her family meeting would go but the Herbologist told Amelia what Mathilda spilled out without thinking. She always does that but this time was different:

\------------------------------------------------------------

“I am telling you, girl” Gethsemane said as if matter of fact “Mathilda is… talkative… but this time it was as if she was allowed to let loose” The Potioneer looked at stunned Amelia “Don’t be surprised, child. It’s not the first time I see how she acts around you. And how she looks at you. The only thing I regret is your callousness. It's not your fault. You never cared about things like that. But it is so obvious that even a child will see it.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

A soft squeak made her come back from her thoughts. Looking down she saw a white Pygmy Puff, the fluffy albino ball looking at her worriedly. Its green eyes staring at her in wonder as well.

“Hey, Albino” Amelia whispered “I’m ok, just tired that’s all, girl “She said while picking her pet into her arms. The white fluffy ball cuddled to her chest, purring softly “I know, I know. Thank you for worrying about me” Amelia smiled at the ball in her arms.  
She remembered how she got this cute girl.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“C’mon, Amelia!” Mathilda cried when they were traversing the Diagon Alley during their day off “We don’t have the entire day!” 

Amelia grumbled in annoyance as she tried to keep up with the lively red-head. Her age wasn’t helping at all. Nor did the crowd. Pushing her way through the people she managed to catch Mathilda’s hand, making them both blush.

“Would you slow the fuck down?!” Amelia barked angrily “Remember I’m not as young as you! And I am not as stamina full as you!” Amelia tried to let go of Mathilda’s hand only to notice a strong grip holding her in place.  
Puzzled, she looked at Mathilda who was still blushing but refused to let go of her hand. 

“Sorry, Lia” Mathilda said, using the nickname she gave Amelia after a case with troublemaker, the Niffler. Why? Heck if she knew but boy she didn’t mind at all. But she had to keep her image as a grumpy one so…

“Yeah yeah yeah…” Amelia barked playfully although she had to force a fake annoyance on her face. She didn’t like that at all “Let’s go then. But slowly”

Mathilda grinned more, which made Amelia worry she might split her face in half, and dragged the poor older witch toward another shop.

After many hours of pointless shopping, but Amelia did had fun at Zonko’s, Amelia felt as if she was at the verge of collapsing. Even her grandmother didn’t tire her this much during the rough trainings with magic. And that meant a great deal to Morris.

“Lia!” 

Amelia roared in anger. No more! Please!

“What on Pygmy Puff now?!” She cried in annoyance as Mathilda stopped in front of her.

The red-head only beamed at her and put a small white fluffy ball on her lap. It wriggled a little and sneezed.  
Amelia looked at Mathilda quizzically. She poked the ball and it raised its head.  
It was a small albino Pygmy Puff! Very small, too small for even the smallest Pygmy Puff, and visibly weak. 

“It’s mother refused to feed her. Also her siblings were pushing her away…” Mathilda said with a sad voice before beaming once again “But you can take care of her!”

The Pygmy Puff nuzzled close to Amelia’s stomach and purred. Amelia’s eyes softened. Picking up the small magical beast she looked at it closely.  
Its fur wasn’t as puffy as it should be. It’s eyes were green instead of usual black and one of its paws was smaller than the other. However it seemed happy someone took interest in it. And that damn cute pink nose!

“So…” Mathilda’s voice brought Amelia back to reality “What are you gonna name her?”

“Hmmm…” She looked at the squirming happy ball in her hands “How about something simple? You know, nothing too fancy” She said while looking at Mathilda whose face was now super close to hers. Amelia was damn sure she was as red as a tomato. Good thing Mathilda was too…

“Well…” clearing her throat she said proudly “I will name her… Albino”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A quite sneeze broke her memories. Looking down she noticed a small yellow snort coming from her pet’s pink nose. 

“Ewww… you are cute but I swear you can be kinda messy” She summoned a small handkerchief and ran it over her Pygmy Puff’s nose. It grumbled playfully. 

“C’mon, little one” She said letting her pet climb onto her shoulder “Let’s go back to sleep. We have a busy day ahead of us”

“Squeak” Albino said happily. 

Knock!  
Knock!  
Knock!  
Knock!

Amelia jumped as well as her pet. Looking towards the moldy wooden door she noticed how they were shaking under the harsh knocks. Cursing under her breath she set her pet on the ground, pushing it into a crack in the wall.

“Stay here and don’t come out until I tell you to!” She hissed. 

Albino, nodded but Amelia could see it was very scared.  
Summoning the magic, her grandma taught her how to use magic without wand, she slowly approached the door. Grabbing the rusty door handle and raising her other hand, ready to strike, she swung the door open. The lighting struck at this moment, revealing a drenched witch. Amelia barely had time to react before she was enveloped in a strong hug. Her clothes became drenched as well. She stopped herself from striking the witch when another lighting lit the room. Hugging her was Mathilda Grimblehawk!

“What the…” Amelia felt Mathilda’s hug tighten. Using her foot she closed the door before the rain would flood her shack. Gently, she pushed Mathilda at the arm’s length. Her fellow ‘beast hunter’ was crying. Shaking.

“Mathilda?” Amelia whispered “What on Earth are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with your family at that Summer meeting or something?” Amelia raised an eyebrow, trying to keep her cold every day posture. But right now it was useless. Her emotions were betraying her. 

“I… I couldn’t…” Mathilda sobbed once again pulling Amelia close “Not without you. I missed you too much…”

Amelia felt as if her heart was going to burst through her chest “Well… I ummm… I… missed ya… too…” Morris coughed awkwardly “Hey…” She took her partner’s hands “No crying. My clothes are wet due to that” She joked a little hoping it would soothe Grimblehawk. And it did if only a little.  
Letting a soft chuckle Mathilda looked at the taller witch and smiled a teary smile. Amelia’s brows raised for a moment before she smiled a little herself. Amelia rarely showed any emotion so Mathilda wanted to cherish that moment a little longer.

“Anyway…” Amelia said “What are you doing here, Grumblesnort?” She laughed when Mathilda swatted her shoulder. 

Grumblesnort was a mispronunciation by an old witch that had a problem with a beast. Amelia decided to use it ever since to humor everyone in the Ministry.  
Mostly Gethsemane since she was like a mother to Amelia.

“Funny” Mathilda whispered pulling Amelia close to her. Settling herself in the older witch’s arms she sighed contently. She felt as Amelia embraced her too putting her chin on the top of her head. 

‘That’s where I belong’ Mathilda thought. Listening to Amelia’s soothing heartbeat.

Suddenly she was carried by Amelia bridal style to the nearest chair. Sitting down, Amelia pulled Mathilda close to her, letting her cuddle to her. Mathilda’s head resting between Amelia’s neck and her collarbone. She shuddered when a thunder sounded loudly near the shack.

“Relax” Amelia’s voice was soothing “It won’t hit the cottage. I cast a few spells to prevent that”

“Heh, always thinking ahead?”

“Someone has to since you are ditzy and light-headed”

“Hey!”

Amelia burst out laughing when Mathilda started to tickle her sides. Trying to wriggle her way out she tickled Mathilda back. 

“Tickle war then!” Mathilda screamed.

They played like that for a moment before both collapsed breathless. Mathilda reassuming her position on Amelia’s lap. 

“You should smile and laugh often” Mathilda panted as she raised a little to take a good look at her partner “You have a very melodic laugh. I don’t know why you want to hide it so much”

“Honestly? I’ve been wondering about that for a while now…”

“And? C’mon don’t be like that! Tell me!” Mathilda pouted like a child that was about to argue for a candy.

“I’m… not sure yet… I have a theory but… I don’t want to jump to conclusions yet” She said quietly, resting her head against the chair. 

She heard a quiet groan when Mathilda cuddled to her once more. She knew she was now determined to find out what Amelia’s theory was. Mathilda was super stubborn, that’s for sure.

Closing her eyes, Amelia called for her pet, telling her it was okay to come out.  
Albino came to the room, looking curiously around before running and jumping on Mathilda’s lap.

“Squeak!” It said.

“I’m glad to see you too, little one” Mathilda rubbed the Pygmy Puff under its chin. It purred happily “Amelia?” She asked, looking at the now half asleep witch.

“Hm?” Amelia grumbled in her usual annoyed tone.

Albino jumped from her lap and rolled itself to a crack in the door, then outside and then under its favorite mossy boulder where it wouldn’t be interrupting them. Luckily it was so close to a shack the rain didn’t hit it.

Mathilda chuckled at that before turning her attention to her partner and placing her hand on Morris’ cheek. Amelia’s eyes snapped open. The bright green orbs looking at her.

“I’ve really missed you” Mathilda whispered “Not Cerberus. I’ve missed you and you alone…” She pulled Amelia’s face closer to hers, their lips brushing. 

Morris’ eyes now glowed, illuminating the room with a delicate light. Grabbing her partner’s arms Mathilda wrapped them around herself, straddling Amelia and pushing her further into the chair.

“I love you so much, Amelia Morris…”


	2. Making love

Before Amelia could respond Mathilda pressed their lips together. Morris’ eyes widened in shock but after a few seconds she closed her eyes and leaned in.  
Using one hand she pulled Mathilda closer, their chests touching. She felt her partner grind against her tight. She moaned in pleasure at that. Mathilda tangled her hands in her black messy hair moaning herself. Amelia licked Mathilda’s lower lip, asking for permission. She was granted it. Their tongues battling and breaths coming in short pants.  
They broke apart to catch their breath.

Mathilda was the first to break the silence “You really are clueless, Morris”

Amelia chuckled “I guess I am. Bet I wouldn’t even recognize your feelings even if you were naked in front of me” Her mouth felt dry as she said that.  
Not that she didn’t have such fantasies but her mind always told her to calm down with this. Bummer.

“Oh?” Mathilda whispered. Amelia raised her eyebrows in question. Mathilda leaned back and started to slowly take off her leather jacket. Then she started to unbutton her white shirt. Doing it torturously slowly. Inch by inch her soft skin was revealed to a moment where Amelia could see the black bra and beautiful breast hidden by it. Amelia felt like her panties became more and more wet. The pressure between her tights became almost unbearable. She put her hands on Mathilda’s legs only to get them swatted away.

“Ah hah hah” Mathilda whispered taking off her white shirt. She sneaked her hand under her bra to massage one of her breasts. Her other hand in her hair, pulling them back. Looking at Amelia with half lidded eyes, she licked her lips.

The sound of torn leather broke through the room as the leather on the chair broke when Amelia dig her nails into it. She clenched her hands into fists, tearing the material further. Snarling, she growled in frustration as Mathilda reached behind her but not taking off her bra. After a long torturous seconds she finally let that part of a cloth drop to the ground.

Amelia’s mind was almost replaced by a sheer instinct. Her blood now roaring in her ears and heartbeat sounded like a thunder. Closing her eyes and bowing her head, she let the hot steam escape her mouth. Her teeth turning into sharp fangs. Being a sentient werewolf didn’t help. True, she could control her transformation and was fully aware of everything while in her beast form but still. 

“Hey” 

Amelia glanced at the woman on her lap. Taking Amelia’s head in her hands, Mathilda placed a soft kiss on her lips “Relax” She whispered softly, caressing Morris’ cheek. 

“Not my fault you are a damn sexy vixen” Amelia growled lowly. 

“Then take me” Mathilda pulled Amelia to a standing position, taking off her long coat “If anything goes wrong I will tell you, werewolf” She kissed the older witch again.

Mathilda knew Amelia was a werewolf. But she wasn’t afraid of her. Rather treating Amelia like a oversized dog. Of course it made Amelia mad but if that was a reason for Mathilda to smile and laugh then who was she to decline her that?

Needing no further encouragement Amelia pressed Mathilda against the old wooden table. Or rather, threw her on it. Pressing her lips to Mathilda’s pulse point she laid her hands on the soft mounds. She started to pinch and tweak the pink nipples while travelling her kisses lower. Mathilda whimpered and moaned, while grabbing Amelia’s shoulders.  
Amelia grinned when she sensed her partner’s arousal. Taking a deep breath she felt her head spin. She positioned herself between Mathilda’s thighs, making slow circles. Mathilda hissed, circling her legs around Amelia’s hips.  
Wasting no time Amelia closed her lips around the left nipple and sucked on it while pinching the other one. Her left hand reaching under Mathilda’s jeans.

“A-Amelia…!” Mathilda choked.

Amelia let out a guttural groan. She could barely believe how wet the woman under her was. Using her index finger she pressed against the wet folds, hidden by now ruined underwear. It made Mathilda grab the table and whimper. Keeping a steady rhythm Amelia pressed another finger and rubbed harder. 

“Amelia!” Mathilda cried. 

Pulling back to a standing position she looked at Mathilda for further permission. Her hands now resting on the red-head’s hips.  
Panting heavily, Mathilda tried to speak “You know… my uncle messed up a certain spell. If we touch our pussies… I will get pregnant due to that spell”

Amelia froze. Not because of what Mathilda said but of how long she didn’t hear about that spell. Last time she heard about it was almost fifty years ago.

“So what?” Amelia whispered, leaning to kiss Mathilda.

“Wait! You are not surprised?!” Mathilda asked when they pulled away.

Amelia chuckled warmly “Mathilda, I’m one-hundred and twenty five years old. Trust me, I’ve seen many spells and witnessed many messed up things. If this will end up in you getting pregnant then so be it” She nibbled at her ear making Mathilda shudder “I’m more than willing to help you rise my pup. However… if this kid will be as ditzy as you then I am done for…”

Amelia laughed when Mathilda smacked her head. Looking deeply into brown eyes she kissed her partner.

“But really” Amelia said, caressing her partner’s cheek “Your uncle found a very old spell. Heck, ancient one to be honest. How did he found it, can you tell me?”

Mathilda thought for a moment “Well, he was cleaning the attic when he found a torn out page from a book or notebook. Can’t really tell. So he came to us all excited and decided to use that unknown spell…”

Amelia groaned.

“I know, Lia. My family is interesting” She chuckled when Amelia shot her an annoyed glance “Anyway, he was waving his wand like crazy and the spell…”

“Was messed up by this” Amelia finished “Did he even read the description on the page? Or was it just the name of the spell?”

“Ju-Just the name…”

“Ah, of course. But…” She looked at her flushed partner “You still wanna continue? I don’t want to force you into things you might later regret. Like getting pregnant…” 

Mathilda felt tears at the corner of her eyes. Amelia was always putting her in the first place. Caring about her wellbeing. Smiling Mathilda tugged at Amelia’s clothes “These need to go”

Knowing it was permission, Amelia quickly got rid of her clothes. Spreading Mathilda’s legs she lowered herself to kneel between them. The smell of arousal almost made her loose control. Gently, she pressed her tongue to wet folds. The result was heavenly. Mathilda cried out her name while grabbing Amelia’s hair for support. Growling, Amelia pressed harder and slid her tongue between wet lips. 

“Amelia!”

Amelia retreated her tongue only to replace it with her fingers. Sliding two fingers inside, she reassumed her licking. 

Mathilda arched her, grasping the table for support. Moaning loudly she grinded her hips to match Amelia’s movement.

“Fuck! Amelia!” Mathilda cried when Amelia used her thumb to tease a hard numb. Curling her fingers, Amelia hit the rough spot inside Mathilda that made both of moan. Mathilda whimpered, hips jerking wildly. Pleasured sob left Mathilda’s lips as Amelia hit the spot again. 

“Amelia, I’m…” 

The old witch only groaned in response. The vibration on her tongue sensing shivers down Mathilda’s spine. Amelia licked her partner over and over again, acting much more on instinct than reason. She closed her lips around red-head’s clit and sucked hard.

“Amelia!”

Before Mathilda could come, Amelia hooked Mathilda’s leg over her shoulder and started grinding against her. Both woman cried out in pleasure. The feel of their juices mixing almost send Amelia over the edge. Grinding their pussies together, Amelia leaned over and sucked on Mathilda’s neck, her hands grabbing the soft hips. 

“Fuck!” Mathilda choked as her orgasm hit. Amelia was forced to keep Mathilda’s hips to steady her. Amelia pressed harder and whined when she came. 

“A-Amelia… I can… feel it… inside…!” Mathilda clutched at her shoulders, shaking at the feel of being filled. She gasped when she felt Amelia’s fangs piercing her skin on her neck. She knew her partner claimed her. But she didn’t mind at all. She felt Amelia’s finger milking her, easing her from the blissful orgasm.

Putting down her leg, Amelia looked at her with still glowing eyes. Light Steam emitting from her body. Sharp canines turning into regular human teeth.

“Are… you ok?” Amelia asked breathlessly.

Mathilda sat up and wrapped her arms around the older witch, kissing her lightly “Never. Better” She said between kisses. 

Smiling, Amelia took Mathilda into her arms and lied her on the sofa,

“You need anything?” She asked.  
“Just you” Mathilda said, pulling Amelia on top of her. Snuggling close she took a deep breath “Hey, Amelia?” 

“Yes?” 

“I love you”

Pulling her close and kissing her head Amelia said “I love you too” She summoned coverlet and pulled it over them.

Mathilda sighed contently. She knew Amelia would act cold when others were around but it might be different when they would be on their own. But if anything, she had a an excuse to use on her. Now that she’s seen her soft side.

“Hey, Amelia?”

An annoyed moan was her reply.

“Ha. Ha. But really…” she looked at her partner. Amelia’s eyes opened “Now that I… I got pregnant… “She looked down “What happens now?”

Amelia kissed her on the forehead “We live as usual. I’m not leaving you or my pup. No worries”

“Are you always this stoic?”

“Someone has to be, you ditzy head”

Amelia chuckled when Mathilda smacked her on the head.

The thunder eased a little but both of them could hear the sounds of the storm nearby. Rain still pouring on the roof. But Mathilda found it soothing. Knowing that her partner would take a good care of her and their child put her at ease.

“This is where I belong, Lia…”

“Aye”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish I was that calm :<


	3. 3 months later

3 months later…

Amelia sat behind her desk in a office in Diagon Alley. She was transferred here for a while until her office in the Ministry was fixed. Long story short, Niffler on the loose.   
The stack of papers obscured her vision and her quill ran out of ink seventeen times. That’s how much work she had. And she hated it. The office itself was small and cramped. Dark wooden walls covered by bookshelves, red rug on the floor and midsized window on her left. Her desk placed in the small space between two decorative Greek columns. And that big metal chandelier. Whoever designed this place should suffer in Hell.

Leaning back in her chair Amelia let out a whine. Her eyes felt heavy after staring at those cursed white papers. What she wouldn’t give to have a beast on the loose to catch…

Knock  
Knock  
knock

That will do too.

“Come in!” Amelia said. Happy for the distraction.

Standing up to see who entered her office, she smiled tiredly when Mathilda closed the door behind her. Her wife’s belly slightly round. 

“Hey, Morris!” Mathilda smiled brightly. Her cheerfulness seeping into Amelia.

“Hey, Brimblesnort” Amelia had to duck to avoid a cushion thrown her way.

“Ha. Ha. Funny” Mathilda approached her and pulled her into a hug “How are you doing, honey?

Amelia sneered in anger “Besides getting tired and crazy from the paperwork? All fine and dandy…” she said sarcastically “Could be worse I guess” She placed her hand on Mathilda’s stomach “And how is our little one?”

“Omar says the baby is doing fine” Mathilda put her hand on top of Amelia’s “I still can’t believe this is happening… Don’t dare to even think I regret this” She said sternly, noticing Amelia’s worried face “I cherish every single moment with you” She kissed her on the cheek.

“Glad to know that. After all you did agree to marry me, Brumblesnort”

“I hate you, Morris”

“I love you too” She let go of her wife “Want something to drink?” She asked while approaching coffee maker.

“No, thank you” Mathilda said.

“Are you ok, Mat?” Amelia asked, waiting for her coffee to make “Can I get you anything?” She leaned against the bookshelf, crossing her arms.

Mathilda sighed in defeat. She knew her wife was overworking herself and yet put her before herself. She really must help her.

“Why don’t you take a rest for a moment? I can fill some documents for you. After all…” She added sternly, seeing how Amelia was about to protest “My condition allows me to work with papers” She beamed with her usual smile.

“Nothing can keep you in place, huh?” Amelia chuckled, taking the cup and seeping from it.

“Nope!”

Amelia knew arguing with her wife would lead to nowhere. So she gave in. Sitting on the windowsill she leaned against the cold glass. She was surprised Mathilda was so helpful. Not that she minded but the red-head never liked the paperwork. Heck, she did everything to avoid it. Even making Amelia clean The Three Broomsticks, of course taking care of her Butterbeer, to avoid any kind of such work. And now? Maybe Mathilda did become more responsible. Of course she still hates it but Amelia was grateful none the less. Heck, the looks others gave them still made her chuckle. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh my Gosh! Oh my Gosh! Oh my Gosh!” Myra shrieked excited while bouncing up and down “I knew you two would end up together! I just knew it!” She kept screaming like a teenage that who saw her idol “I knew it! Ooohhh! Amelia, you should see how Mathilda drooled over you after she saw you for the first time!”

“Myra!” Mathilda cried in shock.

“I’m serious!” Myra continued as if she didn’t hear Mathilda. And she didn’t due to her excitement “One time she was walking along that corridor and when you passed by her, she looked at you and almost fell from the staircase!”

Mathilda’s jaw almost hit the floor. Her eyes full of embarrassment. Amelia snorted at that. 

Sage blew his nose, tears streaming down his cheeks “Oh!” He said while waving his handkerchief “This is so romantic! I’ve never thought I would live to see that moment! Oh my! And do you all remember when they bumped into each other during that Hippogriff case?!”

“Oh yeah” Omar said “Grimblehawk kept asking me who that witch was. My, she got on my nerves. But congrats, you two. Although, Morris” Omar Abasi turned to the older witch “You do realize it’s Grimblehawk we are talking about, yes?

“Hey! I’m not that bad!” Mathilda protested, crossing her arms and pouting.

“Need I remind you” Gethsemane started “That it was you who almost broke the Hippogriff’s egg? Or when you almost got splashed by that Troll?”

“That was one time…”

“Or when you tried to drink the potion of Draught of Living Death? Oh and don’t forget the case where you came to me covered in that birthday cake”

This made Amelia roar in laughter. True, it was a case where they had to catch a Billywig during that birthday party. Mathilda was so excited about that she ate all the ‘sausage-dogs’, pinned the tail to a donkey (being disappointed it wasn’t a real donkey), hit piñata and tripped into a birthday cake. All of this while leaving Amelia to search for clues. Alone.

“And the time when you forced me to come and investigate on ship in the middle of a storm? Dear, Merlin… and they served all that fish food that only made me feel worse…. Not to mention the case where you almost got scorched because you were so excited to catch a dragon. And that time when you puked in my clean office just because Sage brought that Fish Casserole!”

“Who eats that?!” Mathilda cried in defense. Amelia holding her stomach still laughing.

Gethsemane continued “That case with Niffler. You let it destroy my precious reading couch! And blamed Amelia on it! Or that one moment with Murtlap when its tentacles ended up as your uncle’s dinner”

Now everyone was laughing.

“Oh, ha. Ha. Ha…” Mathilda pouted, hitting Amelia to stop her from laughing.

Amelia only grinned at that “Thanks, for the reminder guys” She said, bowing politely “I manage with one Mathilda so I guess I can survive with the little version of her”

“Thanks! …. Hey!”

Amelia nudged her girlfriend playfully. 

Later that day they were cuddling on the old chair, poor leather still not fixed, and watching TV. Mathilda was still mesmerized by it. No wonder since television was not a common thing in Wizarding World. And Helga forbid if Amelia let her girlfriend close to it. She’s not gonna risk it being destroyed. Even by accident.

“How come those Muggles are able to put their mini self in it?!” Mathilda exclaimed, examining the small TV. She knocked on it “Weird. They can’t use magic and yet they are there…” Mathilda rubbed her chin.

Amelia rolled her eyes “Mathilda just relax. It’s like… hmmm… our pictures move, yes?” She received a nod “So think of it like that. Bunch of moving pictures. And different albums as channels. That might be easier to understand.” 

Mathilda pondered it for a bit before sitting closely to TV. Right now it was displaying some kind of a romance/comedy where the main character was working in a coffee shop and writing a diary. Which Amelia found kinda adorable. Kinda though. 

‘Joanne, this is ridiculous! I will never find love!’ Main character wailed.

“But this guy likes you! Can’t you see that?!” Mathilda dramatically raised her hands.

Amelia rubbed the bridge of her nose. Mathilda is just like her when she was a kid. All happy after seeing Muggle stuff. Especially that device that lets you see starts. What was it? A telescope? Yes, that one.

“Why is she going after that mean guy? I don’t get it! Girl, c’mon!”

“Want me to bring you some popcorn?” Amelia joked.

Mathilda quickly turned to her “Popcorn? Oooh! You mean that funny popping seeds that explode?!” Her eyes lit at the thought “Are you gonna make it in that device that heats up food?!”

“Microwave. And yes” Amelia stood up only for her girlfriend to squeal and jump on her back “Off!”

“Let us go and heat the popcorn!”

“Ditzy head…” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Amelia, hey Amelia…”

Amelia groaned. Opening her eyes she tried to focus on where she was. Still in her office it seemed. 

“Mathilda? What time is it?” Her voice came in hoarse whisper. It was dark outside.

“Eight thirty”

Sitting she looked around. The huge stack was now near the window. Her desk empty.

“C’mon, let’s go home”

Taking Amelia’s hand Mathilda teleported them to their home. 

“Don’t sleep on me, Lia. You can’t sleep outside… eeek!”

Amelia picked her wife bridal style and kissed the top of her head. She stepped through the door, holding her love close.

“And I thought you are tired” Mathilda joked.

“I am” She agreed “But you are the one who finished my work today. It’s only fair I’ll take care of you as a gratitude”

“Amelia Morris, you are inapprehensible”

Putting her wife she ventured to the door to close it. Briefly noticing how Albino sneaked inside the cottage. Closing the door behind her pet she returned to Mathilda who was now lying on the bed in her underwear. 

“Why so fully clothed, Amelia? It will be hard to cuddle to you that way”

Chuckling, Amelia started to take off her clothes leaving herself, just like Mathilda, in underwear.   
She lied down, wrapping her arms around the red-head. She heard her sigh in content. She nuzzled into the red mane, rubbing Mathilda’s stomach, causing her to giggle. The sound made Amelia’s heart flutter.

“Hey, Morris?”

“What’s up, Rumblegnort?” She was used to being hit by a pillow by now.

“Funny” Mathilda grumbled “I wanted to ask you something”

“Ask away”

She propped herself on the elbow, combing her hand through the dark hair “How it feels to be the wife of the most awesome person alive?” She giggled at her wife’s bewildered face.

“I don’t know” Amelia pulled her wife close, tickling her sides “You tell me”

She tickled Mathilda for a moment before pulling her close. Mathilda rested her head on Amelia’s shoulder, their legs intertwining. She listened to a peaceful heartbeat, thinking how happy she was. She never thought she would get married. Let alone conceive a child. But here she was. Lying in the arms of her love. Little life growing in her stomach. And this was amazing.

“I love you, Amelia”

“Love you too, Mat”


End file.
